criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood in the Water
Blood in the Water '''is the eighth case in Fluxford. It takes place in the cryptic and ominous district of Hellraised Hollow. Plot The Player and Mallory go into the cistern, now dried thanks to the fire department. They do find the body: the body of antiques collector Alberto Launders, brutally tortured. Evidence shows that the killer murdered him in his antiques shop and dumped the body there. In the first chapter, three people were flagged as a suspect: city architect Jack Tra De Zini, the victim's son Lucas Launders, and elite agent Stacey Calloway. It is also discovered that the killer is physically fit and eats cajun shrimp. At the end of the first chapter, there was a breaking news segment where the location of the cult Faith hangs around has been discovered. In the second chapter, The Player and Mallory go to the entrance of the Faith civilization, where the victim was in fact murdered due to the massive blood splatter all over the steps. The duo flagged two new people as a suspect: goth student Dawn Renée and news reporter Heather Kingsman. It is also discovered that the killer suffers from insomnia. At the end of the second chapter, there were reports of a break-in at the antiques store. In the third chapter, the duo could not find the person responsible for the break-in, but they do find an unusual amount of evidence, including the murder weapon: a garrote wire. Eventually, the team arrested reporter Heather Kingsman for the murder. Kingsman discovered the civilization entrance, and the victim warned her about going in, saying it is too dangerous. After sneaking off many times, the victim reported her to the police several times. Angry, Heather brutally tortured and killed Alberto at the entrance and left his body at the cistern. Heather was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the team had to calm down Lucas. After finding a photo of him and his father a few years ago, Lucas ran off. The team also wants to break into the civilization. With the help of Jack, the team used a drill to break into the entrance. What they saw inside is horrifying. Summary '''Victim * Alberto Launders (found strangled, stabbed and drowned at the cistern) Murder Weapon * Garrote Wire Killer * Heather Kingsman Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cajun shrimp. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a black sweater. *This suspect wears a bracelet. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats cajun shrimp. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bracelet. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats cajun shrimp. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bracelet. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats cajun shrimp. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a black sweater. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect eats cajun shrimp. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a black sweater. *This suspect wears a bracelet. Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer eats cajun shrimp. *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer wears a black sweater. *The killer wears a bracelet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cistern. (Clues: Victim's Body, Soaked Blueprints, Bloody Rope) (Victim Revealed: Alberto Launders) * Examine Soaked Blueprints. (New Suspect: Jack Tra De Zini) * Ask Jack if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Antiques Shop) * Examine Bloody Rope. (Result: Brown Sauce) * Investigate Antiques Shop. (Clues: Photo Frame, Handgun) * Examine Photo Frame. (New Suspect: Lucas Launders) * Alert Lucas about his father's death. * Examine Handgun. (Result: Handgun ID) * Analyze Handgun ID. (00:30:00) (New Suspect: Stacey Calloway) * Ask Stacey why her gun was on the crime scene. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is physically fit.) * Analyze Brown Sauce. (Result: The killer eats cajun shrimp.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Faith Civilization Entrance. (Clues: Earring, Faded Microphone, Torn Photo) * Examine Earring. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (New Suspect: Dawn Renée) * Ask Dawn why her earring was on the crime scene. (Result: Dawn is physically fit.) * Examine Faded Microphone. (New Suspect: Heather Kingsman) * Ask Heather why her microphone was on the crime scene. (Result: Heather is physically fit and eats cajun shrimp.) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Stacey's Photo) * Question Stacey about why the victim tore her photo. (Result: Stacey is physically fit and eats cajun shrimp.) (New Crime Scene: Destroyed Column) * Investigate Destroyed Column. (Clues: Faded Hard Hat, Wolf Plush, Brain Scan) * Examine Faded Hard Hat. (Result: Victim's Threat to Jack) * Ask Jack why the victim threatened him. (Result: Jack eats cajun shrimp.) * Examine Wolf Plush. (Result: Lucas's Plush) * Question Lucas about why his plush was on the scene. (Result: Lucas is physically fit.) * Analyze Brain Scan. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer suffers from insomnia.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Broken Display Racks. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Official Letter, Surveillance Camera, Newspaper) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Official Letter. (Result: Jack's Renovation) * Ask Jack about his renovation of the antiques shop. (Result: Jack suffers from insomnia.) * Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Surveillance Camera) * Examine Newspaper. (Result: Heather's Report) * Question Heather about her report on the vicitm's shop. (Result: Heather suffers from insomnia.) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Lucas's Texts) * Question Lucas about the victim's abusive texts. (Result: Lucas eats cajun shrimp and suffers from insomnia.) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Dawn's Influence) * Ask Dawn why she was in the antiques shop. (Result: Dawn eats cajun shrimp and suffers from insomnia.) * Investigate Bloody Steps. (Clues: Garrote Wire, Bloody Bracelet) * Examine Garrote Wire. (Result: Black Fibers) * Examine Bloody Bracelet. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Black Fibers. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a black sweater.) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a bracelet.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Night of the Unorthodox (3/6). Night of the Unorthodox (3/6) * Calm down Lucas. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Antiques Shop. (Clues: Smaller Picture) * Examine Smaller Picture. (Result: Cute Picture) * Return to picture to Lucas. (Reward: x Animal Ears) * Ask Jack if he could assist us in opening the civilization. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Cistern. (Clues: Locked Drill) * Examine Locked Drill. (Result: Unlocked Drill) * Investigate Faith Civilization Entrance. (Clues: Door) * Examine Door. (Result: Unlocked Door) * Move on to a new crime now! Category:HellraisedHollow